Behind Brown Eyes
by iswearididntdoit
Summary: Suck at summaries but an intresting read if you like the whole angst thing. Katie has changed, what with her whole life falling apart.F/K, E/N, K/OC, eventual K/C for real. Friendships K/OCS,C/N,C/F,K/E,K/P, eventualfriendship K/N. Warning: M for a reason


This is AU kinda sorta, so here are some basics.

-Placed just after Series 3, well after the summer and such.

-Emily moved out during the summer of series 3, is living with Naomi.

-Cook disappeared this summer when Freddie and Effy started a relationship, rarely does he hang out with the gang anymore.

-Katie has changed. Drugs, alcohol, cheating, the whole nine yards. Has to do with a lot of family issues as well as self-confidence issues.

-The Fitch family has truly fallen apart. Dads lost the business (like in series 4 episode Katie), Mom has gone all depressive

* * *

Katie poured the contents of her shot glass down her throat as the old bartender clapped. She mock bowed and waved her empty shot glass in the air. The bartender came over and filled it with her usual, smiling at his favorite patron. Katie winked at the bartender, before glancing around the only worthwhile pub in Bristol, searching for something exciting that would make her forget.

It was the last night before the first day of her last year at Roundview and she planned to make the most of it. The past year had been filled with such fucking shit that Katie needed some time to relax. Emily, her fucking bitch of a twin had found her love for pussy and had moved in with Naomi the Dyke. They had been so fucking close now Emily was just some stranger with the same face as her. Her mom wouldn't stop crying because of said dyke and her dad's business turned into fucking shit. Katie had turned her back into all that drama, well tried to. She had refused to hang out with Emily's gang, refused to answer her twin's calls. Instead she had drowned her sorrows in alcohol, sex and drugs, a regular rock star really.

Swiveling in her stool she locked eyes with a familiar blonde. She smirked as James Cook threw her his signature wink before turning back towards the bar. She felt him sit down on the stool beside her and place a warm hand on her thigh. Katie glanced down at his hand, contemplating her next course of action. Should she tell him to fuck off, send him away with her usual insult or should she sleep with the fucking black sheep of Bristol. This could be interesting, she concluded as she felt arms wrap around her slim waist. She felt him whisper a suggestion in her ear and she nodded in affirmation. She hadn't seen Cook in the summer and had almost forgotten how hot he was, in the sort of badboy way. Taking Cook's hand, she waved at the bartender who threw her a kiss. Katie questioned her sanity as she was pressed onto the wall of the darkest corner of the pub. She ignored the unwanted Angel on her shoulder that deemed Cook repulsive as Cook placed a hand on Katie's exposed thigh, making her shiver and causing him to grin. She placed her own hand on his, raising it slightly further up, watching his eyebrow rise up. Poor guy had a right to be confused seeing as Katie had denied his advances more than once the past year but then again Katie had denied herself many pleasures before.

She honestly didn't know why she was letting this happen; it was just sort of an impulse. It`s like the old Katie had been buried underneath all the drama, and this new sort of "fuck it", Katie had emerged. She watched he made circles on her skin, watched as he inched closer to the opening of her skirt, watched as he grew hard underneath his jeans as he slipped his hands under her skirt. Cook's hand was currently playing with the edge of her panties. She needed this, was practically begging for this, and he was more than willing to participate. Katie slipped her hands around his neck, and tried not to groan when he wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled her closer to his hips. Katie licked her lips in anticipation but Cook slipped his hand out from under her skirt and pulled her towards the restroom.

They stopped in front of the restroom door and Cook lowered his lips down to her ear. "I've wanted this, since I first saw you," Cook whispered into her ear as he pulled her into his arms. Katie smirked knowingly, it wasn't news to her. She extracted herself from his arms and grabbed at his hand, walking backwards into the restroom. He grinned and slipped inside, locking the door behind them. She watched him as he leaned into her, as his lips pressed against hers. He's kisses are hard, needy and Katie's mind went blissfully blank. His tongue found its way into her mouth. They tore at each other; both wanting more, needing more then they wanted to admit. He pushed her against the restroom wall, his teeth biting down on her neck as her hands slipped under his shirt, nails raking down his back. He cried out in pain and bit down harder on her collar bone, making her groan. Slipping her fingers through his hair, she tugged his head up and pressed her lips onto his. He hiked her leg up and she wrapped it around his waist. In the back of her mind Freddie makes an appearance but is quickly wiped out by the feel of Cook's hands moving under her shirt and onto her back. Her own hands move towards his chest, hearing him give a small groan of satisfaction as she tugs on his nipple. Cook's hands tease the clasp of her bra and Katie groans, bucking against his hands. He understands and reaches behind her, unclasping the bra and slipping it out from under her shirt. His hands cup her breasts causing Katie to shiver, and Cook presses his lips back onto Katie's, his tongue tugging at hers. She opens the buttons of his shirts and takes it off him, her hands coming to rest on the opening of his jeans. He separates himself for her and lets her feet touch the ground, quickly undoing the button of his pants and sliding them off of himself, as Katie slipped her top over her head and shimmies out of her skirt and panties.

His hands moved at the same time as hers, both reaching out for each other. His hands softly settle on her chest and hers end up under his briefs, tugging them off. Their lips collide again, certain urgency in their actions. He hoists her up and she circles her legs around his waist. Cook trails fingers down her stomach, the gentle touch halfway between arousing and tickling before slamming her against the wall again. Her head rolls back as his fingers slip inside of her, sensations overwhelming her completely.

Katie gasps, feeling electrified, alive for the first time in a while. His movements quickened as he presses quick kisses all over her chest. She pleads for him to speed up and he does, scissoring his fingers inside of her. Her climax is sudden, every muscle in her body tensing underneath his touch, her eyes closing shut.

When she comes back to her senses, she opens her eyes, seeing him looking down at her with a look that immediately makes Katie tense up. She recognizes that look, the same look he gets after he's gotten some innocent girl to succumb to his charm. She makes a move to get out from under him, but Cook doesn't let her. He takes her face into his hands and crashes his lips onto hers making Katie relax under his hands. He slams his body against hers and Katie groans into his ear.

"Are you sure?" Cook asks, and Katie nods. He clutches her hips tighter as he thrusts into her, as if he was afraid she was going to disappear from under his fingers. Katie slipped her arms under his own to seize his shoulders, using the leverage to meet his thrusts with her own. Sliding a hand down between their bodies, Cook presses a thumb against her clit, causing her to tighten her grip on his shoulders. His thrust became less even as he moves closer to his climax, his mouth landing onto hers. One more roll of his thumb and the flames building up inside of her explode. He collapses against her, murmuring her name against her neck.

"You are fucking good," she whispered into his ear, laughing as he groans against her skin. Cook slips out of her and she extracts her legs from around him, settling them down on the ground. He moves away from her and collects his clothes, dressing silently. Katie watches on, leaning down to pick up her discarded skirt and grabbing the packet of cigs and lighter from the right pocket. She slipped one out and placed it on her lips, her hand trembling slightly. Katie had started smoking that summer, along with many other nasty habits. She lights it up as she watches Cook put his clothes on. He turns to look at her, and she smirks. He slips out of the restroom door without as much as a backward glance. This was what she wanted, and he didn't disappoint.

* * *

She woke up with a hangover, her brain pounding against her skull. She slammed a fist against the offensive alarm clock and pulled the covers off of her body. The morning was starting off shitty and Katie was fucking sure it would continue that way. Slipping her feet into her bunny slippers she rubbed at her eyes, making her way towards her bathroom. Glancing at herself in the mirror she winced at the girl glaring back at her. She looked like crap. "Damn," she muttered to herself as she grabbed the toothbrush and slathered toothpaste on it before jamming it into her mouth.

Memories of last night came crawling back and Katie couldn't help but grin. She spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth, all the while flashbacks of Cook and her in various states of undress played in her mind. Walking out of the bathroom she threw open the door of the once shared closet, hoping that something would call out from the copious amounts of clothes scattered everywhere. Jeans were tossed in a heap on the closet floor, and there were dozen of them. Shoes organized by color and brand, were lined up like little gay soldiers along her closet walls, taking up almost all the floor space. Katie had spent the whole first week of after Emily had skipped out on them, reorganizing the closet just the way she liked it.

Katie turned to look at herself in the mirror on the other side of the closet door. Taking off her pajamas she scrutinized her body. Not for the first time wishing her boobs were a little bit smaller and her butt just a tiny bit bigger. Then again, there were more than a dozen things she wanted to change about herself. She wasn't good enough, not by a long shot. Sighing, she grabbed a black tank top from its hanger before slipping it over her head. Next, she reached for the shortest jean skirt she owned, tight in the ass and complemented her legs. She put on her favorite pair of black high-heels, officially completing the outfit.

She opened her bedroom door and yelled down the long hall, full of gym equipment, courtesy of her dad`s business fucking falling apart. "Mum, I'm leaving for school in about ten minutes." When there was no reply she walked over to the master bedroom, opened the bedroom door and made a beeline for her mother's closet. More than once since their family had slowly started to fall apart, had Katie found her mother hiding between a pile of clothes, a lost expression often in place. Spotting the bottle of cheap wine laying empty next to her sleeping mother, Katie contemplated just leaving her there. Sighing, the knelt down to shake her mother awake, no way was she going to let James see mum like this.

"Mum wake up," Katie whispered harshly, jolting her mother awake. Standing up, she practically carried her mumbling mother towards the bed. She gently pushed her onto the bed, tucking her under the blankets. Rubbing at her eyes furiously, Katie willed herself not to cry. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Nothing was perfect, nothing at all.

On the way down the stairs she passed her father, who slammed past her and into the guest room. James was standing at the end of the stairs, looking every bit the little kid he truly was, sadness tainting his brown eyes. She reached him and placed a small kiss on his forehead, fussing with the collar of his uniform shirt the way mum used to do, before teasing his hair affectionately. Slipping her hand into his, they made their way out of their broken home. Taking the porch steps two at a time they ran towards the parked car waiting outside for Katie. Good, old, reliable Tom.

* * *

Extracting herself from Tom's arms, she placed a quick kiss on his cheeks and watched as he got into his car. As soon as his car had pulled out, she wiped her lips on the back of her hand, trying to wipe away the taste of beer and fags. His days were numbered, she concluded. His only usefulness was that sweet ride of his, and even that was beginning to grate on Katie's nerves. Also Tom rather lacked in the downstairs department. Let's just say she had to fake a lot of things when it came to Tom.

Hearing her name from somewhere behind her, she turned to look at Greg. Ah posh Greg, guy had a vast supply of pills, cocaine, anything and everything. Also, he was murder in the sack, didn't have the same little problem Tom had. Nothing compared to her most recent fuck though, truly, James Cook was gifted.

Smiling, she walked towards him and a group of posh kids. Greg,

Sophia, Elena and RJ, were sitting on a picnic bench talking. Elena and Sophia had their heads together, probably gossiping, bitches. Katie had met Greg at a rave the night Emily had gone to live with that bitch, ended up having sex with him after he offered her a few pills and Katie had accepted. That was the night old Katie had died. She had become friends with the others by association. She honestly didn't know why she kept hanging out with this lot, but fuck it, it wasn't like she had any other friends and they were good for partying and getting high. No way in hell was she going to hang around the Effy Stonem fan club, and worship the ground that skinny bitch walked on. After everything that had happened between everyone, she honestly didn't give a fucks sake about any one of them, well except for Panda.

RJ waved at her exuberantly, looking high as a fucking kite. Katie couldn't help the amused smile that crept onto her face, the guy was adorable. Kinda reminded her of Panda. Taking the empty seat next to RJ, she grabbed the spliff dangling from RJ`s lips. Katie grinned broadly before taking a long drag. After a second, she tilted her head to the sky and exhaled slowly, blowing a thick puff of smoke into the air.

"What the hell are you doing?" came a voice from in front of her and Katie turned her head towards the voice. Emily was standing in front of her, hands on her hips, Naomi by her side. Katie raised an eyebrow, amused at the concerned look on her twins face. Did she honestly expect Katie to explain herself? Had Emily forgotten who she was talking to?

"Oh… Where are my manners" Katie said, her tone polite, holding the spliff out towards Naomi and Emily. "Did you want a hit?" When they provided no answer, she shrugged her shoulders before taking another drag. Greg laughed quietly as he watched their interaction, taking a pill out a small bag inside of his pocket and popping it into his mouth. Katie outstretched her hand towards him, and he placed a pill into it.

Emily shook her head as Katie popped it into her mouth, her eyes never leaving Katie`s. Naomi tugged Emily's hand, and the twins broke eye contact. Naomi started whispering into Emily's ear and Katie narrowed her eyes. No way in hell was Katie going to be forced into watching their lesbian love fest. Standing up from her spot on the bench, she shoved past Emily and started to climb up the stairs. Behind her, she heard Emily call out for her but Katie simply lifted her hand over her head, flipping her twin off. She felt someone come up next to her and turned to see RJ brandish a bottle of vodka out of his backpack. Smiling, she grabbed his hand and they ran up the stairs.

* * *

Emily and Naomi were walking into the school. Their fingers interlaced both silent. Naomi looked down to see that Emily's face was an angry blotchy red, her mood turned sour from their run in with Katie and those posh kids. Even ten minutes of making out hadn't returned Emily's smile.

"Babes?" Naomi asked softly, her eyes taking in the sadness itched onto Emily's face. Emily was silent, so lost in her thoughts that she probably hadn't even heard Naomi. Naomi continued to watch her as they walked, her own mind drifting off. Something, or rather someone was silently forcing them apart. Emily was slowly, forcing a wedge between them. Not intentionally of course but never the less it was there separating them.

Emily was hiding something from Naomi, it was clear to her. Since Emily had moved into her place, their relationship had fucking skyrocketed. But at some point during their conversation or a quiet moment, Emily's gaze would falter and she would drift off to her own world. To a world Naomi had never been privy to. Then Naomi would attempt to grab Emily's attention but the redhead would be lost. Her smiles lacked the same lightness, her eyes shone with tears and the conversation lacked depth. It hurt to see her girlfriend like this, so withdrawn from the world, so sad. But whenever the blonde tried to talk to Ems about it, she would tense up. They never talked about what was wrong, Emily refused to clue her in. As much as she longed to figure it out, to help, she could see that Emily was working through something big. Something that didn't and couldn't involve her. Naomi guessed it was Katie. After all the girl had undergone a lobotomy or something and wasn't it always Katie? Always Katie that brought Emily down. Always Katie that brought on this sadness. Every time they went out, Emily's eyes would scan the room. Looking for Katie, but never finding her. When Emily didn't think Naomi was looking, she would text or call Katie to no avail. Emily would ask Panda or anyone really, if they had seen Katie but none of them had seen the twin anywhere. Cook had said something about seeing her around town, but didn't go into it. Only saying that she seemed to be having fun.

After a few moments of silence, Emily felt Naomi's eyes on her and turned up to smile at the blonde, a smile Naomi could see right through. Naomi broke eye contact first. They were getting closer to their shared homeroom, and they could see Panda, Thomas, Cook, Freddie, JJ and Effy standing just outside of the room. It was weird that they all shared the same homeroom, just like last year, only one missing was Katie. Naomi could sense the awkwardness there, even though they were chatting and laughing. The summer had been a confusing one, and it was a strained camaraderie that held them together. Effy and Freddie's relationship had taken hits, what with Effy being the sociopath she was and fearing any sort of commitment. Cook and his disappearing act, only hanging out with the gang when Naomi forced him to. Panda and Thomas were stronger than ever but Panda refused to be alone with Effy, their friendship a thing of the past. JJ had finally realized that the sun didn't shine out of Effy`s ass, and had taken to following Emily around again. Naomi could pinpoint the exact moment their group had fallen through, it was easy really. Everything had changed after Gobbler's End.

Now Effy was throwing Cook some very lustful looks, the blonde ignoring them as he gazed intently at anything but Effy. Panda was whispering into Thomas's ear, both of the giggling but Panda kept shooting Effy hurtful looks. JJ was muttering to himself, something about calculus. Freddie for his part wasn't even paying attention to Effy, his gaze on something, down the hallway. Naomi turned to look at what he was so intently gazing at and internally groaned. Always Katie Fitch, always her fucking everything up, wait that wasn't very much true. Effy was the fuckup really…Katie was the bitch.

The girl was wrecked, evident by the slight sway to her walk. Beside her stood the posh blonde guy, Greg something, who was laughing at Katie's antics. Behind them followed a couple and a girl, all seemingly enjoying the effects of illegal substances. Katie was laughing her ass off, her voice reaching all the way down the hallway where they were standing. She could make out the words _fucking dyke _and _carpet muncher _before Katie almost toppled over in her four-inch heels. The guy beside her quickly steadied her and Katie laughed, before shoving the guy into the locker behind him. Naomi felt Emily stiffen beside her and looked down, worried. Emily was glaring intensely at Katie who was now snogging the blonde as if her fucking life depended on it. Naomi turned to look at the gang, who had now gone silent, all of them staring at Katie's spectacle. Cook had a pained expression on his face, resembling the look on Freddie`s face almost comically.

The bell signaling the start of homeroom rang, and Katie separated herself from the blonde boy, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before waving goodbye at her new friends. She turned to walk towards homeroom, and Naomi watched her momentarily waver when she caught sight of all of them standing by the room. The blonde inwardly shuddered at the mischievous look that had crept into the redhead's face. Katie stopped right in front of Emily and Naomi, looked each one of them up and down and laughed. A cruel and humorless laugh, something that made Naomi flinch and Emily sigh. The girl seriously hated them.

"The gang back together again, yeah." Katie said sarcasm evident in her voice. Panda nodded, before reaching out to hug Katie who quickly sidestepped her. Naomi couldn't help but feel sorry for the ditzy blonde who now wore a heartbroken expression. Katie didn't even look at Panda, instead choosing to spread some more of her venom. "Nice to see some things never change."

"Hi Katie," Everyone turned to stare at Effy, who had a smirk on her lips, did she seriously want to go there? Naomi turned to look at Katie, looking for a reaction and wasn't disappointed. The redheads face had turned stony, and her eyes were narrowed into angry slits. Effy was the only one who had ever been able to crack Katie`s perfect façade. "Come talk with us, yeah?"

"Is that a fucking joke?" Katie asked a murderous gleam in her eyes. Truly Effy had to be fucking suicidal is she wanted to mess with Katie. The girl was deadly if pissed off. With the history between them, did Effy expect a forgive and forget scenario? "I can still see right through you." Naomi turned to look at Effy, who`s smirk had disappeared, replaced by a tight smile.

"Likewise," Effy responded, causing Katie to take a step forward, her hands tightened into a fist. Naomi watched captivated, looking back in forth between the two dueling queen bitches.

"Not that this show isn't interesting but how about you get the fuck into your class now." They all turned to look at the new advisor, his expression halfway between amused and angry. Naomi nodded, dragging Emily into the classroom, but not before sneaking another glance at Katie and Effy who stood facing each other. This year was bound to be interesting, she concluded.

* * *

Please review, Its my first time in Skins fanfiction so if you like click on the little button and make my day.


End file.
